What Dream May Come
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Haley reflects on her life one night and what got her to this point.


It was a hot and humid summer night on Martha's Vineyard when Haley woke up in a cold sweat. She carefully placed her toes on the floor and checked to see if she'd woken her husband. The floor squeaked under the pressure of her weight so Haley tiptoed to the bedroom door as fast as she could quickly closing it behind her. She walked down to the end of the hall to the linnen closet to find a washcloth.

Haley then made her way to the kitchen passing her son's room when her motherly intincts or paranoia as her husband referrs to it starting kicking in prompting her to check on him. She opened the door to Bailey's room finding the three year old deep in slumber his angelic face illuminated by the night light his father bought him. Haley flipped the switch cutting off the light before closing the door and smiling to herself. She was proud of him because he'd finally started sleeping by hisself. Though this is what she wanted she confided in her husband that she missed him sleeping between them.

Haley continued on to the Kitchen where she went to the sink and wet the washcloth running over her clammy skin. Leaning over Haley felt herself becoming dizzy and gripped the edges of the counter for support.  
This was when she heard her husband approaching "Hay what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern as he walked forward taking her by the arm. " The heat is just a little much for me but it's cool". After the words left her lips they stopped and laughed about it "your obviously anything but cool right now" her husband smirked before adding "let me get you something to drink".

Haley admired the view on his long lean and tan body as he walked over to the fridge. "pick your poison" he asked her over his shoulder. "We have apple, grapefruit, O.j. and Ice tea" he offered" "Uh O.J. sounds good" she replied Haley sat back in her chair and watched her husband of six years lost in memories. He turned around glasses in hand placing a glass in front of her before sitting down. He wore an expression on his face that reminded her of Lucas when he half smiled amused at something. She rarely thought of him since she got married except times like these. "Penny for your thoughts" her husband asked taking a sip of his orange juice. " He's getting big so fast I wish he would slow down a bit". "come here" Her husband said as he got up from his chair and lead his wife to the living room of their summer home.

A click of the remote and the sound of soft music began wafting through the room.  
Haley smiled brightly but pulled away as he tried to dance with her "My feet feel like lead". she whined "Well I can remedy that" he explained raising his brows in a comical manner that suggested he had something up his sleeve. Haley resisted once more before giving in land letting him hoist her up wrapping her legs around him.

He swayed to the beat moving them around the room effortlessly as if Haley weighed nothing. Suddenly Haley felt a soft movent within her abdomen her husband must have felt it also since he stopped moving. Relization flooded his features and Haley's "She kicked Luke Haley shouted excitedly!" Lucas Looked at his wife in awe before quickly lying her down on the couch. He rested his head against her stomach feeling his daughter twisting and turning inside her.

Haley soon heard the sound her Bailey's feet rushing toward them "Don't cry Mommy" he said running and hopping up on Lucas's back. "No baby mommy wasn't crying" Haley explained I'm very happy". The little boy sat looking confused before Lucas turned placing him between him and Haley" Wanna say hi to your sister" he asked making the child eyes light up. Haley watched overwhelmed as Bailey rested his head on her tummy carefully. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen she ran her hand over his dirty blonde curls and stared in his father's eyes ,as he too watched the beautiful hazel eyed child act adorably adult. Haley always knew she was lucky she knew it the day Lucas married her and she knew it now.

When she married him she thought everything would be the same except with a ring and it wasn't. Never in her wildest dreams could Haley know the man Lucas would become a husband, father, and uncle a family man in every sense of the word he lived for them. So much so that Haley can only catches glimpses of the Lucas she once knew her "bestfriend" but she's ok with that because she always knew deep down he would be more.

The End 


End file.
